I Need You
by Lunaeaston
Summary: Harry is in so much pain at the end of the summer, the 17 year old has no idea what to do. An overwhelming need is taking over his body, but a need for what? Harry just might find his answer when he seeks help from the Weasley's, where a certain dragon tamer is home for a visit...
1. Chapter 1: Escaping The Dursleys

Hello everyone! This is my first story I'm publishing! Let me know what you think, please. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

This is a Creature fic, with mature content and boys who like boys. I do not own Harry Potter. You have been warned, so if this is not for you, then stop reading now.

* * *

Rain lashed at the windows of Number 4 Privet drive, Surrey. The clouds swirled and lightning crashed, adding to the fear building up inside of Harry Potter. He was sleeping, barely. Tossing and turning with nightmares that tormented him, and an aching need that was building. He felt as if the need that had built all summer was about to consume him. His body was not his to command at the face of such pain, and Harry began to keen quietly into his pillow.

This was not a human noise, such as a child might make when upset, but an animalistic noise that would cause anyone to get the chills. There was so much suffering, and feeling to be heard in that call, that anyone who heard would have been reduced to tears, no matter who they were. The call was a plea for help. Harry did not know what he needed help for, he just knew that if something didn't change, he would die.

Bolting upright in bed, drenched in sweat, the raven haired boy clung to himself and sobbed. He cried his soul out, feeling as if he was splitting apart. What had he done to deserve this? Pain shook his entire body, and an urgency he had never felt before caused him to act. Harry's fingers ached, his back was burning, and his chest was filling with panic.

He gathered his strength and stood, getting dressed quickly. He scribbled a quick note and turned to the cage on the other side of the room.

"Hedwig," he murmured brokenly, his body trembling. "I know its bad out there, but we have to get out of here. Its important. Can you take this to Ron? I'll be there as soon as I can." She hooted in a worried way, allowing him to tie the parchment to her outstretched leg. Harry carried her to the window and released her, watching her fly off through the rain for a moment before spinning and packing his trunk as quickly as possible, as well as a large sack with everything else in it. He would not be coming back to this wretched place. Carrying everything downstairs as quietly as he could, Harry made his way outside. It was early enough for everyone to still be sleeping.

Harry walked to the edge of the road, wincing at the pain in his chest and limbs. He had to hurry. Calling "Lumos!" and flinging out his arm, Harry stepped back from the BANG! and SCREECH! that the Night Bus made upon its appearance.

"Stan, I need you to take me to the Burrow. Quickly." Harry tried to keep his composure as he collapsed on one of the beds before the conductor could start listing off his usual monologue that no one listed too.

"Right away, 'Arry. Take 'er away Ern." Stan shouted, closing the doors as the bus was already jolting forward at incredible speeds. Even he could tell how out of sorts Harry was and did not argue.

Harry hugged himself again, shuddering. This pain had to end. Hopefully the Weasley's would know what to do.

* * *

So it does start off slow, but I promise that the story will get more interesting, with longer chapters. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie's Reveal

Hey readers. So I was overwhelmed at the amount of support I received from everyone on the first chapter, thank you all so much. I really want to get this story going, so I'm going to try to get a few chapters out as soon as possible. Let me know if it feels like the story is feeling too rushed. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The bus screeched to a halt, nearly throwing Harry forwards. He was feverish, sweaty, weak, and trying to hold back the noises that were threatening to escape from his throat. These scared Harry more than anything. Soft whimpers and whines, urgent and pain-filled, were trying to break out of him, and Harry did not know why. He lurched to the door, with Stan helping to move the luggage to the ground.

"Thanks Stan." Harry offered a weak smile.

"Anything for you, eh 'Arry? Best o' luck Mate." The pimply young man climbed back on board and the purple monstrosity was gone. Harry picked up his things and turned, trying to summon the energy to trudge through the pouring rain to the warm, cheerful house. He began to walk, slowly. Too slowly. The pain started at his feet, travelling in waves up his legs. The moment the burning, rippling feeling reached his hips, Harry lost his footing. He dropped everything and fell face down in the mud. His eyes burned, everything hurt. _When will it end?_ _I'm going to die here...They can't hear me._

"No..." Harry whimpered, lifting his head to look at the cheery windows glowing in the distance. "Help me...please.." The pain began to consume him, until he could barely breath. He sucked in what little breath he could, letting it out in one long, urgent keen. The tears poured down his cheeks as he dropped his cheek to the cold earth, whimpering and crying.

* * *

"Dinner was so delicious mum, thank you." Charlie leaned back, patting his stomach as his mother began to magic away the mess of the feast that had been Charlie's welcome home dinner. Everyone was stuffed to bursting and a warmth settled over the family.

"Oh dear, it was nothing. We're so happy to have you home." She kissed his cheek happily and patted his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Suddenly, Charlie cocked his head. It sounded like someone was outside. "Mum, were you expecting-" Charlie abruptly cut off, his face flushing red and his eyes going wide. He shot to his feet, knocking the chair out from under himself, and rushed towards the door.

"Charlie! What in Merlin's name is the matter with you?!" Arthur cried, also standing. Charlie did not answer, only flung himself out into the rain with everyone on his heals. He knew what that call meant, and he was not about to miss his chance.

* * *

Harry's luck had not run out yet.

The door to the burrow flew open, and its inhabitants began pouring out onto the lawn towards Harry, rushing through the mud and the rain. They were led by Charlie, who alone from everyone else had heard the call that sent chills down their spines.

"Harry!" He cried in a deep voice full of panic, rushing towards the body on the ground. Dropping down, he grabbed the body on the ground. _Please don't be gone Harry, I'm here, I'm here. _Charlie lifted the boy and began to run to the house, his mind going a million miles a minute. His skin rippled, scales beginning to surface as his nature began to show itself. His eyes glowed faintly orange.

Molly reached out to touch the boy in her son's arms, only to snatch her hand back and stare wide-eyed as Charlie snarled at her.

"Don't lay a hand on him! He's mine!" Charlies voice had grown so deep, you had to concentrate to understand what he was saying. Everyone stepped back, quickly. Charlie growled deep in his large chest as orange scales spread down his cheek bones and the side of his neck. He ran to the house before any of them could react.

"Charlie, wait!" Molly called, her face pale. She turned to Arthur. "What...What happened to Charlie...?"

Arthur shook his head, holding her close. The others, if only to get out of the rain, slowly followed the adults to the house, too shocked to say much of anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing

wow you guys! you have all been so terrific, thank you for all of the feedback. I'm going to update as often as I can and as often as I have the inspiration. Just remember, your reviews give me the inspiration I need! Here is the next chapter. I don't own anything.

* * *

Charlie was currently being controlled by his instincts. He knew that the small figure in his arms was very important and in a lot of danger. Part of him also realized, deep down, that this was Harry, the boy his brother had grown up with. He had to help him. Rushing upstairs and shutting himself in his room, he strode with powerful steps to the carpet in front of the fire. The flames roared to life, leaping and hissing as if they were trying to please him, trying to gain his approval.

Harry needed the warmth for what was about to happen. Charlie had come into his Dragon inheritance alone, but as a dominant and being surrounded by dragons in Romania, he was able to survive without outside help. However, Harry was very different from Charlie. He was a gem, to be protected and treasured. First though, he had to survive the transition.

Charlie laid Harry on his back, vanishing the smaller boys soaking clothes with his wand. He left the boy's boxers on for modesty, not wanting to overwhelm him when he woke up. Charlie stood and called the rest of his form to the surface, his body covering itself with lovely scales in varying shades of orange, red, and gold. His eyes and hair grew brighter, and massive wings suddenly emerged from the skin of his back, stretching out to great lengths.

Charlie inherited his Dragon form when he was 17, as all wizards do who have inheritances. Harry was just now coming into his Dragon inheritance and needed help to get through the transition. Charlie would have to bleed him.

Leaning down, Charlie let his fangs emerge from his mouth, biting the unconscious Harry over each wrist, both arteries on his neck, and the backs of his knees. Harry's body had too much blood that was not compatible with his new form that was emerging, and Charlie had to change that. He bit his own wrist and held it, draining into Harry's mouth. He could faintly see Harry swallowing, unconsciously. Charlie rumbled deep in satisfaction and worry as the pool of blood around Harry steadily grew. The smell would likely drive Charlie mad before the process was complete. He hoped he hadn't been too late.

Charlie rumbled again, worriedly, and stroked Harry's arm, watching for any signs of life in the small, raven haired submissive. He would deal with whatever he had to, as long as Harry woke up.

* * *

Harry was dying, he knew it. The pain was fading into nothingness, into blackness. He could feel it draining away from his body, and he was scared. He didn't want to die. He wanted...he...

Suddenly, a taste flooded his mouth. Something that chased the pain away and made his nerves hum with life. Harry greedily latched on and began to drink. He whined in his throat, elation filling his heaving chest as the pain faded even faster.

Emerald eyes snapped open, glowing faintly, holding a primal look in them. He bit down, hard, before flinching when a deep, scolding growl sounded above him. Harry looked up at the beautiful and terrifying creature above him, mewling and curling around what he realized was an arm. His fingers morphed into claws and scales began to emerge all over his body. Harry broke out in sweat as his back began to tingle.

He stared up at the creature in absolute wonder.

* * *

I gave you guys a long chapter to make up for the wait. I hope you love it, even I'm excited to see where this will take these boys. Reviews are much appreciated lovelies. 3


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

I'm so sorry readers, I've had some personal issues going on. They're just about resolved now, so I should have some more chapters out fairly quickly. We left our boys on the floor in Charlie's room, with Harry turning into some sort of dragon-like creature.

**This is the final disclaimer I will do. I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's. This story contains male on male, with possible male pregnancy in the future. If you do not like this sort of thing, stop reading now. Rated M for mature content in later chapters. Thank you all. **

Enjoy Lovelies!

* * *

Charlie looked down upon the small creature before him, feeling very protective as Harry continued to drink, the fire glinting off of his green scales. Those innocent green eyes stared up at him, trust filling and overflowing from their depths.

Pounding up the stairs caused Charlie's head to whip around and he let loose a terrible growl. The sound faltered, then continued more hesitantly and quietly. Charlie was torn. Leave his helpless little submissive on the floor to confront the intruder, or let them come?

He gently placed Harry closer to the fire, urging him through subtle motions, touches and sounds to be calm. Regardless of his efforts, Harry still mewled in protest as Charlie surged to his feet.

"Hush, little one." Charlie rumbled in his deep, distorted voice. He quickly strode to the door and whipped it open, stepping out into the hall and closing the door almost all the way. Away from the intoxicating smell of Harry's blood, his head cleared a little. He was too far gone to recall his dragon nature, but at least he could speak with his family.

Molly and Arthur emerged at the top of the stairs. Their eyes widened as they took in Charlie's changed appearance. The multi-colored scales covering his body, The enormous black and orange wings that unfurled at their appearance, the fangs, the claws. The glowing orange eyes stared at them intensely.

"Don't come any closer." Charlie commanded. "I'm barely in control and I don't want to hurt you. I can't stay long. He needs me."

Molly trembled in Arthur's arms at the changed voice. "Charlie…what is happening? You're….and Harry…"

Charlie's shoulders stiffened as Harry's name fell from her lips, but his eyes softened slightly. "I had the pleasure of coming into a dragon inheritance, years ago. The Dragons and trainers in Romania helped me through the change. Harry would have died if I had not been here. He has just come into his inheritance this summer...There is much to talk about. Harry still does not understand what is happening. He will, but he is still ruled by his instincts at the moment. As am I. I will take care of him, but you must go. And you must not disturb us again. This is crucial for his survival. And like I said...I do not want to hurt you."

"Son, how could you inherit dragon-" Arthur began, but Charlie cut him off.

"Dad..I will answer your questions. But not now. There will be time later. I have to get back to Harry." He paced back and forth in front of the door, his shoulders rolling. He could hear Harry whimpering. Charlie growled and stared at the door, before looking at his parents. "You must leave now. Please. He needs me. Do not come up again. Go." He commanded.

Molly looked shaken. "Yes dear. Just...you know where to find us if you need help." They quickly turned to leave.

Charlie nodded once before opening the door quickly. He stopped, the sight taking his breath away. Harry's wounds had closed, and he had sat up, his wings slowly starting to emerge from his back. Wincing in pain, Harry reached up to carefully run his fingers along the smooth scales. Charlie vanished the blood all over Harry and the floor with a wave of his hand. Harry looked down at his body in surprise as Charlie rumbled in appreciation. Harry's eyes snapped up to meet his, an inquisitive noise in his throat. Charlie smiled slightly and slowly began to walk towards the small man sitting so perfectly in front of him.

Instincts were beginning to take control once more. Harry looked like he was fighting between staying where he was or cowering away from the towering figure. As Charlie neared, Harry trembled and shrank back a little.

"Oh, little one. I will not hurt you." Charlie knelt down, total adoration shining out of his smoldering eyes. "Come here." He held out his thick, muscled arms, the backs of which were covered in scales. His hands showed claws, but they were not to be feared. Not by Harry at least.

Harry very slowly reached out, his hands sliding slowly and tentatively along the hot, tanned skin of Charlie's inner arms. Charlie shuddered slightly, his eyes locked on Harry. He waited until Harry's hands had reached his biceps before his arms surged and encircled Harry's small waist, pulling him flush against his body. Careful to avoid the tender wings, Charlie squeezed Harry to him.

Startled green eyes looked up at him, delicate lips parted slightly, showing the tips of fangs that had mostly retracted on their own.

Charlie leaned down and breathed gently against Harry's mouth, his eyes half closed in passion, and waited until Harry's startled eyes drifted closed before he finally covered the lips with his own.

Harry gasped softly as Charlie kissed him, slowly and gently at first, and then with a little more pressure. Charlie rumbled deep in his chest at the noise, fighting to keep himself in check. When the kiss finally ended, Charlie pulled back and looked down at Harry with those smoldering eyes.

Harry's eyes were bright and full of wonder as he panted softly, his hands gently and unconsciously stroking the small scales on Charlie's biceps.

"Rest little one...We have a lot to talk about when you wake up." Charlie murmured, enfolding them in his wings, making it dark. His heart jumped when he felt a tentative kiss on his jaw. "No Harry. Sleep." Charlie leaned down and nuzzled the neck, laying them out in front of the warm fire. He held his treasure close as the boy finally complied and started to go limp in his arms, exhaustion dragging him down.

"My Harry. "

* * *

Let me know what you think! I love reviews guys! There should be another chapter up within the next few days, I already started working on it. Thank you!


	5. Update

Hello lovely readers. I really have no excuse for the wait, life just got in the way. I will have an update today or tomorrow. Thank you all for your support with this story. If it weren't for you, I would never have the desire to finish it.


	6. Chapter 6: Heat

Hello lovely readers. First off, an apology for not updating as soon as I thought, I am still currently living with my parents and they have set strict rules for the wifi this summer, so with college stuff to attend to when I do have the internet, updating may be a little harder than I though, but I will try. Secondly, I usually label my chapters in each title, but do to my last update the order got a little messed up. So this chapter is labeled chapter 6, for convenience, even though in our story it is really chapter 5.

Also, as you can all tell, I am not doing great at keeping a regular updating schedule. therefor it would be silly for me to promise to answer all of your reviews, so I would like to take the time to thank each and every one of you who has given me encouragement and something to look forward to. thank you all so much.

Now without any further ado, back to one of my favorite pairings every. When we last saw our boys, they were falling asleep in front of the fire, and Harry was mid transition. Enjoy!

* * *

The heat was everywhere. It spread across Harry's back in delicious waves, relaxing his sore and tired muscles. Muscles that felt oddly tight. The combination of unfamiliar sensations caused Harry to become slightly more conscious and assess his body. He stretched, slow and long in case anything hurt.

He discovered that most of his body hurt. It was not unbearable, but it was also not comfortable. All of his muscles felt as if though he had just run a marathon with no training at all. His fingers ached, especially the nail beds. His gums were tender enough to bring tears to his eyes. His back was by far the worst though, pain blossoming evenly from to separate points on his back. He tried to ignore the great amount of pain radiating out from these points.

By now, Harry was slowly becoming more and more awake. He could tell that the heat eased the pain in his body.

'Odd,' he thought to himself. 'Its so warm, but it is also so dark.'

It was then that Harry realized the heat was not just coming from behind him, but all around him. He listed now, deliberately. Crackling fire. His own soft breathing. And a strong heartbeat, right under his ear, accompanied by deep breathing. Male breathing. Harry focused even more, now awake but afraid to open his eyes. Something smooth and diamond hard was under his hands.

Harry cautiously opened his eyes.

Just enough light filtered through for him to see...scales. Covering the contours of a large chest, muscular chest. Dark rust and amber colored scales, smooth under his hands, so smooth. They flickered in the dim light filtering in from somewhere. Harry looked around him, just moving his eyes. He was surrounded by some sort of...amber colored screen. It was translucent, but just barely.

Harry looked back to the chest. It was rising and falling under his touch, though not as deeply as before. Arms that apparently were wrapped around him gently tightened for a moment, low on his back so they did not brush the intense spots of pain on his back. Harry's heart stuttered, and a low rumble vibrated out of the chest. Harry followed the lines of that chest, glancing up.

His eyes traced the path of a thick, scaled neck, scales that were pale orange and gold, to a strong jaw that held scales that were as dark as the ones on the chest. Fangs peaked out of a male mouth, with soft lips that rested in a gentle smile. Harry briefly wondered if now was the time he should be afraid. Until he looked up into warm blue eyes and a freckled face. The eyes were casual, but Harry could see an underlying emotion beneath the surface. It looked like...adoration?

"Charlie?" He whispered, shocked and more than a little confused. Another rumble rippled out of that wide chest.

"Hello Harry." Charlie, as though unable to stop himself, leaned down and carefully placed his mouth over Harry's.

Harry blinked twice, out of shock, before his body melted into the kiss. Harry closed his eyes and leaned closer, his mouth melding with Charlie's. It was a slow kiss, sensual, gentle, unhurried. When Charlie pulled back, Harry was breathless.

"I don't understand." murmured Harry, gently running his fingertips across hard, warm scales. Fingertips that he now realized sported dangerous looking claws.

"That's alright," Charlie rumbled back. "We have plenty of time to talk. You're safe now, with me. I promise you, you're safe here."

Harry looked up at him, into those blue eyes that stood out in shocking contrast to the amber and gold scales. "I know. I am not afraid."

Charlie smiled and gently started to release him. "Close your eyes. I don't want the light to hurt them." Harry did as he was told, but couldn't help a small mewl of distress when he felt Charlie's body withdraw from his own. He heard a gentle laugh, and something that sounded like "I could get used to hearing that," before Charlie spoke to him. "Hush Harry, I'm still right here. Wait a few moments, and then you can open your eyes." A soothing hand stroked Harry's arm, giving him slight chills.

Harry did as he was asked, and when he felt comfortable, he opened his eyes, blinking in the light streaming in through the window, and coming from the fire. In this light, he could see Charlie so much better. Corded, scaled legs and torso, with the bigger and harder scales covering the outsides of the arms, the chest, the outsides of the legs. Harry could not see Charlie's back, but he could see the massive golden wings that stretched out above and to the sides of the bigger man. Charlie's warm smile and teasing wink told Harry that he liked the attention he was receiving.

"As much as I enjoy you looking at every inch of me, you might want to see yourself as well." Charlie spoke in a warm voice before holding up a mirror for Harry to see. Harry gasped. Scales covered almost his entire body except his face and palms, in every shade of green there was. The majority were greens and turquois colors, mixed with a few blues. Soft scales dusted his throat, belly, and inner arms and legs. Pale wings extended above him, though not out to the sides. And Harry's vivid green eyes, though the same color as before, had become slits, like a cat, only slightly wider. He looked back at Charlie, who set the mirror aside.

"What am I Charlie? What happened? And why do we have scales. And are those wings? Charlie, what's going on? Why am I making noises?" Harry had been calm until now, when his body had started to become distressed. He was letting loose little whimpers.

"Hush, Harry, its alright." Charlie reached forward, practically scooped Harry off the floor, and placed the teen in his lap. "You are like me. We are wizards who inherited dragon magic from someone in our families. You've heard of creature inheritances in school, well this is a major one. Long ago, When wizards were peaceful with dragons, some wizards thought of the idea to blend our magic with that of dragons. Some children, through time, are born with this gene. Children with dragon inheritances come into their true nature at the age of 17."

Harry listened quietly, having calmed slightly when Charlie gathered him close. Now he listened, interested.

"Dragon inheritances are strong, causing our appearances to change drastically. We inherit dragon characteristics, which is just as well, for dragon children are coveted. We must be able to protect ourselves. Well, I must be able to." Charlie smiled tenderly down at Harry and smoothed his hair back with large hands. Those blue eyes darkened for a moment. "I hope that you will never have to resort to using your dragon nature to protect yourself. That is my job."

Harry looked up curiously, his face flushing as red as Charlie's hair. "Why is it your job Charlie? I can take care of myself." He tried to sound defensive. Charlie laughed at him, but gently.

"Ah Harry. So strong, all the time. However, you will just have to get used to it. Because I am going to be around for a very long time. If you choose me, that is. You see, the way it works with dragon inheritances, you either inherit dominant or submissive traits. This is as much for preservation of our species as it is for protection of the submissive. You see, dominants can often go through the transition themselves, without help. With submissives, however, the change is very very dangerous. A submissive will most likely die if a dominant is not there to help them through the change. You almost did." Charlie shuddered softly. "We refer to ourselves as Draggs. And when Draggs find a mate, it is for life. Draggs bond, and it cannot be undone. Most submissives and dominants that go through the transition together will become a mated pair. Not always, but often. And I have already...well...that isn't important right now." Charlie smiled warmly down at Harry.

Harry tried to take it all in. It took him a minute to absorb, but he thought he was doing rather well, considering all things. "So.." he said hesitantly. "You're a dominant?"

Charlie almost smirked. "Yes Harry. And you are a submissive." That big hand of Charlie's still stroked through Harry's hair, who almost purred at the contact.

"Your submissive?" Harry asked softly, his eyes drifting half closed.

Charlie growled, a possessive look coming into his eyes before the emotion faded. Charlie smiled. "How does your back feel?"

Confused at the abrupt change in subject, Harry gently shifted. He mewled. "It hurts. My wings...I have wings." Harry blinked, and Charlie laughed.

"Yes. And they need to be dried." Charlie murmured. "As well as stretched, cleaned, and massaged. We will take care of that shortly."

"Charlie." Harry said, suddenly panicked. "Will I look like this forever?" He looked down at his own claws resting in his scaled lap with dread.

"Oh no Harry. As soon as I get your Dragg side taken care of, I will help you transform back."

"Will it hurt?" Harry whispered, a ghost of remembered pain coming back.

"Only a little. And soon, it won't hurt at all. I promise you. Do you trust me?" Charlie murmured, ducking his head to meet Harry's eyes.

"Yes..." Harry whispered, his lips inches from Charlie's warm mouth. He wish the man would kiss him again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it guys! I enjoyed writing it! reviews mean the world to me. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! (p.s. I apologize for any errors.)


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Hey guys! Thank you all for the amazing response to the last chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Here is another one for you guys, although as I'm writing it, I can't guarantee it will be as long as the last.

* * *

Charlie watched the dark haired teen fixate on his lips, probably unintentionally, and damn if it didn't send chills down Charlie's spine. He beat down a growl. Unfortunately, though his body desperately wanted the little submissive, he was beginning to control his instincts again. Charlie knew that treating Harry as if Harry belonged to him was wrong. Harry had no clue what was going on, what being a Dragg entailed. And they had much to discuss before any courting could take place.

Charlie smiled softly and set the boy down, turning him so Harry's back faced him, and his cramped up wings were within reach.

"I-is this going to hurt Charlie?" Harry whimpered. Charlie's heart ached.

"Yes Harry, but not as much as before. I have to stretch them, massage them, dry them and put salve on the joints. otherwise they will not heal as they should. I need you to be strong for me for a moment. The first part is the worst." Charlie reached out and gently grasped one wing. "Hold your breath. It will help." He cautioned, and without another word, he quickly extended the first stiff wing as far as it would go.

The air rushed out of Harry on a cry of pain, and there was a splintering sound as he dug his talons into the wooden floor. He sat there shuddering, whimpers escaping through his tight lips.

Charlie rumbled sympathetically, his inner Dragg snarling at him for not comforting Harry. Charlie still had one more wing. Without warning, he swiftly pulled the other open as well.

Harry cried out again. "No more," he sobbed. "Please Charlie. It hurts!" He trembled in Charlie's grip.

Charlie bit his lip, closing his eyes for a moment. When they opened, he leaned forward, his lips gently brushing Harry's neck. "Shh...I'm right here. The pain is almost over. That was the worst." He softly nuzzled with his lips until Harry's shuddering slowed. The boy was still panting.

Charlie leaned back and conjured a small bowl of warm water with healing soap that smelled like mint and berries, and a soft cloth. He began to gently wash the first wing, following the smooth scales along the rigid bone at the top, that formed the shape of the wing and controlled it. His cloth followed the thin, hard ribbing down to the ends of the wing. Finally he moved onto the thin, soft hide of the webbing. Without the left over blood and fluid of the transition, the wing moved more easily, though it still needed to be stretched and massaged, in order to stimulate the muscles and prevent damage.

As Charlie moved onto the other wing, Harry only whimpered every now and then. This pain was much more bearable.

"Charlie?" Harry asked as he sat through the bathing. "What happened when I got here? I...don't really remember anything."

"You took the bus here, but I don't think you made it far once you got out. I heard you crying. Calling out for a dominant Dragg. I was the only one around, and I...responded quite strongly. We all rushed outside, and I changed quickly. I hadn't told my family yet. They found out last night." Charlie never stopped washing, although occasionally his arm slowed as he talked.

Harry turned white. "Your family...what did they say? What will they think of me? Of us? They will be afraid of us." His voice was very sad.

"Maybe at first, but only because they do not understand. They will listen though, and in time, they will accept us. You will have to accept yourself as well. Your life will never be the same again Harry." Charlie was now finished cleaning. He dried the wings with a soft towel and summoned a medicinal oil that smelled similar to the soap. He gently began to rub it into the joint, getting deeper and deeper into the tissue. The skin around the wing joints on Harry's back was swollen, red, and very sore, but it needed to be done.

Harry groaned, half in relief and half in pain. As Charlie slowly made his way up the spine of the wing, Harry only felt relief, and immense pleasure. He purred. Harry Potter purred in delight of the sensations that those big, scarred hands were creating.

Charlie swallowed hard, beating back the reaction to the noise. "Harry," he muttered, his voice slightly distorted. "Hush. I can't focus when you do that..."

Harry frowned, confused. "Charlie...I don't understand. Before, you...you kissed me, and you... touched me. Why not...why not now? Did I do something wrong?"

Charlie groaned and stilled his hands, which had almost finished stroking the oil into the hide of the first wing. He quickly finished it and moved on. Harry mewled in pleasure and arched into his hand. Charlie gritted his teeth for control.

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. You just aren't ready. I can't...let myself treat you that way when you are still controlled by your brand new instincts. There are rules that need to be followed if...I can't just act like...We can't...Dammit all to Hell and back!" Charlie cursed, unable to explain himself. He didn't know how to tell Harry about the rules for taking a Mate. There were rituals, sacred ceremonies, and it was for life. That wasn't something a submissive as innocent as Harry was going to understand right away, even though he was doing very well with the change.

Harry was quite. When Charlie finished massaging, he stretched the wings to their full extent. Harry sighed, in relief. He turned his head to look. His wings were a brilliant pearly seafoam green color.

Charlie's breath caught in his throat as Harry turned around, struggling to extend and contract his wings. He was the most perfect creature Charlie had every seen. Harry turned with a smile on his face and caught Charlie staring.

"Won't you kiss me again?" He murmured, cocking his head.

Charlie drew an unsteady breath. "Harry... I want to, but you don't understand." Charlie had always found Harry attractive, ever since he met him. Over the years, it had been easy to fall for him. So brave, and so very innocent. Charlie could not help but love him. And now here was everything he had ever wanted, served up to him on a silver platter. And Harry had no idea that he would never belong to anyone but Charlie.

Harry reached his hand out and ran his fingertips along Charlie's jaw. "Make me understand. I want you to. So why won't you?" He scooted closer to the red head. "Kiss me." He breathed against Charlie's lips, becoming suddenly bold.

Charlie's control snapped, and his eyes flared. He grabbed Harry's face and took his lips in a blazing kiss, making the younger boy gasp. Charlie was in complete control, with Harry at his mercy. "You. Don't give commands. That is your dominant's job. And Harry, I am your dominant. You will never have any other than me, as long as I live." He kissed Harry feverishly, his Dragg's deep voice making Harry tremble from the power and conviction it held. Charlie pulled Harry onto his lap and continued to kiss him, before leaning his head onto Harry's, both of them panting.

"I don't want any other..." Harry whispered, looking deeply into those blue eyes. "I have wanted you ever since I met you Charlie. It was always you."

* * *

I hope you like it! Let me know!


End file.
